A discharge sump is a collection point for materials stored in a storage bin (such as grain stored in a grain bin). Materials are typically loaded into a storage bin from above, and unloaded through the discharge sump from below. A discharge sump typically includes a control gate for controlling the flow of materials so that the discharge sump is not overloaded.
Because granular materials in the storage bin can clump together (due to, for example, moisture accumulation or changes in temperature), the discharge sump can become blocked. If the discharge sump is fully or partly blocked, materials either cannot be unloaded from the storage bin or the unloading process requires more time because the flow of materials out of the bin slows. What is needed is a device that is able to resist sump blockage and maintain a steadier flow of materials out of the storage bin even if the stored materials clump together.
A sweep auger is a device used to draw (by “sweeping”) materials in the storage bin to a centrally-located discharge sump so that the materials can be unloaded from the storage bin. The sweep auger is typically activated when the stored material no longer flows due to gravity but instead remains on the floor of the storage bin. What is needed is a device that is able to reduce sump blockage and is also capable of accommodating a sweep auger so that the sweep auger can remain mounted in the storage bin when the device is installed over the discharge sump.